


horrible at goodbyes

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, carl and you are friends, carl dies (sadness), he trusts you to write down his life story, it makes you cry, slight angst, that elijah/you thing is sorta there but not really, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: an old man close to death asks you to write his life storyhell yeah my dudes i got school tomorrow and it's  3:00a. this is what i did instead of sleeping. i hate angst, so much but i wrote it lightly anyways, like a dummy.





	horrible at goodbyes

Y/N wasn’t good at goodbyes, in fact, she was horrible with them. More often than not, she just left without a word. So when she was called to Carl’s house, asked to bring a pen and blank notebook, she was confused. The last time she had been there… she… she… she didn’t like to think about it. She wondered if Carl had gotten another android after… the Markus incident.

Y/N knocked softly on the door and rung the bell for safe measure. She waited for a bit, bouncing up and down on the balls of her heels. She heard the door open, and she was greeted with a face she’d never seen before. A new android, of course. “Who are you?” the android asked, light suspicion in his voice. “Ah- Y/N L/N. Mr. Manfred’s expecting me.” The android nodded and waved her in.

The android led Y/N up the stairs to Carl’s bedroom. How unusual. Typically, Carl would have greeted her downstairs, tea and all. This made Y/N worry. The nameless android knocked on the door before opening it and pushing Red inside, quickly closing the door afterwards.

“Y/N…?” came a weary voice. Y/N suddenly became aware of the heart monitor beside Carl’s bed. “Yes, Carl. It’s me.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady as she walked over to stand beside Carl. God he looked… he looked terrible. Y/N’s face pulled into a grimace instinctively at the sight. He looked weak. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked as thin as a toothpick.

“Did you bring… what I asked?” Carl asked, opening his eyes just enough to look at her. Y/N nodded slowly. “Y-yes, Mr. Manfred… though I’m confused as to why you had me bring this.” Carl gave a weak laugh, followed by a fit of coughs. He sat up a little, seeming pained by the usually trivial task.

Y/N sat down in the chair next to Carl’s bed. Carl gave a small, tired smile. “I asked you to bring those… so you could write… down my life’s story… I want people to remember me through someone as- as… youthful as yourself.” Y/N was about to ask something like, why me? or why not get that android boy to? But she knew better than to do that. You always respect a dying man’s wishes.

“Well, Carl, please tell me how to start,” Y/N said, opening the notebook.

They had just gotten to the point where Carl began to talk about how Leo’s mother was and how that happened, when Y/N realized that he had been mixing in some facts that seemed too large for life. She almost laughed. “Carl! You’ve been exaggerating so many parts of your story!” Y/N managed out through giggles. Carl himself began to chuckle, nodding. “If an old artist’s life is too boring, you should let the poor man exaggerate it!” he said, voice sounding a little stronger. Y/N shook her head with a smile and went back to writing.

When Carl started to talk about how he and Leo’s mom had gotten separated, he abruptly stopped and looked up at Y/N. Y/N set the pen in her lap. “What is it?” she asked. Carl looked sad now. “Did- did you ever say ‘hi’ to Elijah ever again? The poor boy he- he…” Carl trailed off. Y/N’s expression fell softly. “I-I… no, I never did, did I?” she said, her eyes beginning to water at the mere thought.

Y/N and Elijah were “involved” with each other. Y/N refused to call it anything more, probably because she knew how much she loved him, and if she admitted it she’d just go right back. Elijah was never bad to her, she just… she couldn’t stand that she cared about one human being that much. So she left, without a single word. Not even so much as a, “I’ll be back soon!” even if it would be a lie. 

“You’ll have to rewrite that part.” Carl said suddenly, bringing her out if her thoughts. Y/N looked down at her page, seeing the droplets of water picking up the ink and dragging them down the page. Y/N made a noise like, “ah-“ as she suddenly became acutely aware of the tears rolling down her face. She set the notebook and pen on the floor as to avoid any further damage. She slowly wiped her tears on her wrists.

“He still misses you. Some days, he’ll call just to ask if I’ve seen you anywhere. Every time I tell him ‘sorry, I haven’t,’ he makes this ‘oh’ noise that just gets more and more sad every time.” Y/N felt the tears fall harder, she even made a few quiet noises as she cried. Carl had an even sadder look on his face than before.

“He miss… he misses me…” Y/N said to herself, as if testing the words out. Carl gave a pained, tightlipped smile. “That’s my dying wish to you. Go and tell him you’re sorry. It breaks his poor heart more and more everyday.” Y/N nodded. She was openly sobbing now. It took a few minutes before she had composed herself. “Let-let’s start again.” And so they continued writing.

 

A few days later, Markus had successfully led a peaceful revolution against the humans. He made them recognize that androids, even though they weren’t “people” were alive too. Coincidentally, this was the same day Carl Manfred died. Y/N held the notebook close to her chest all that day, crying and hugging her sheets. Y/N remembered what he’d said to her.

“That’s my dying wish to you. Go and tell him you’re sorry. It breaks his poor heart more and more everyday.”

Y/N swore she’d keep it. She reached into her phone and typed into her contacts, “someone i should’ve forgotten about”. And all of a sudden, there it was. Elijah’s phone number. Y/N took a deep breath, trying to steady out her voice. She pressed the dial button.

…  
…  
…  
..”Hello?”

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> hholy shit i never thought i'd finish that but i did. and i think because i'm sleep deprived it makes it sadder to me.
> 
>  
> 
> psssttttttt::::: if you ever decide you wanna see more of my horrible ass writing let me knowwww
> 
> edit: ohh shottttt people actually left kudos, ahahaha-- thank ya'll a lot. it means so much to me,,, if you wanna see anything im my writing style lemme know and i'll see what i can do (๑・v・๑)
> 
> post-edit edit: oops i forgot to say that if i write anything else it will have "OH SHOTTT" (yes with three 't's) in the tags


End file.
